Friendless
by RitztheDitz
Summary: England's all alone in his house like usual when an unexpected guest pops in and someone who England doesn't want to strangle. England x Belgium one-shot. Slight fluff.


This is my attempt at England x Belgium. Before you say anything, just look at history and there are interrelations between the two countries. This, as I should mention, is a one shot, though.

**Hetalia & Characters** – Hidekaz Himaruya

**Slang found** – Best of British (effinpot; listed at the bottom for the site)

* * *

><p>I found it hard to believe. Regardless of anything I tried, I always seem to be that same "friendless" label that Francis made me out to be. I have tried to make friends and allies… but it's not that simple. I've been alone for all these years, so I don't see how this is any different. The rest of the nations didn't give a damn about me anyways. It's probably better to be left alone, anyways. I don't have to worry about those bleeding gits*.<p>

Even though this loneliness was nothing new, it did seem a bit too big for just me in this house. I just had to shake it off. There's no point in thinking about such things. I sighed as I got up to go to the kitchen and got the teapot and ingredients I needed for some tea. When everything was found and ready, I set the teapot on the cooker* and waited for it to be ready. I heard the door open barely as I looked over to see who it was. That's when I noticed my first guest in quite a while. I saw as the girl's short, curly, blonde hair peaked in. She looked almost embarrassed when she noticed me looking at her.

"**Belgium? Good lord, what are you doing here?**" I asked her, turning to her.

"**Ah! I'm sorry… I knocked and I didn't see you come to the door so…**," Belgium started, looking sheepish. "**I'm sorry. It's rude of me to just walk in**," she apologized again.

I shook my head, "**Don't worry, dear. I was just making some tea. Would you… be interested in joining me?**"

It was nearly four in the afternoon, anyhow. I didn't mind that she came in. She's not like that bloke* Alfred. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy her presence. She's one of the few people I don't want to strangle when talking to her. I realized that she might not want to stay for long, so I just walked over to the tea to give me something to keep my mind off of it.

"**I mean… If you want to**," I added in.

I looked back for a moment as I went for a tea cup as I noticed a brilliant smile from her, "**I'd like that. Thank you. I just hope I'm not intruding or anything**."

"**You're not intruding, my dear. I just invited you**," I told her, grabbing another tea cup for her.

"**So why the sudden visit?**" I asked her. I had finished pouring the tea and set it back on the burner.

She gave me a small smile, accepting the cup as I handed her some of the tea. I took a seat after she took her cup. She didn't say anything right away, but she glanced into the tea cup.

"**No reason really; I just wanted to pop in and say hi and see how you were doing**," she said smiling to me, taking a sip of the tea gracefully.

"**Ah… I see**," I muttered to that comment.

No one seemed to come in to see how I was doing or gave much of a dam. I wasn't even sure why Belgium would. Alfred and Francis came once in a while, but that usually meant trouble was to follow. I never anticipated their arrivals and would much rather they'd just go leave me in peace. That was ironic, though, considering how I kind of wanted to be more social. Nearly anyone else I wouldn't mind. Of course, it could be worse than Alfred or Francis. I might end up seeing Ivan instead.

"**I expect you've been well?**" Belgium asked, looking up from the tea cup and looking into my green eyes with her own green eyes.

I could have sworn I saw a sort of concern in her eyes. I didn't get it. No other bloody nation seemed to give a damn about me, but Belgium was always so open to the idea of making sure I was alright. I nodded with a slight shrug thrown in.

"**I've been… well**," I responded back.

I had this nagging feeling that she would try to question this. I was right, because she game be a look suggesting that she was curious.

"**What do you mean by 'well'? Is something wrong?**" she asked, taking a sip of the tea.

I shook my head, "**Nothing out of the ordinary**."

I almost expected her to say something more about it, but she didn't. She simple sat there, staring at the inside of the cup. This silence was kind of weird, coming from Belgium of all people. And then I realized that this was out of the norm. I let out a sigh as I looked to her exasperated.

"**What's wrong? There's nothing to worry about**," I asked her, putting my hand to my forehead.

"**I was just thinking… Why did you come save me…?**" she asked me, not looking up from the teacup.

I raised a brow at this and let yet another sigh. Was this why she came? Why was so bothered by that? I, too, glanced to my tea, trying to think of a way to dodge the question. It's not that it bugs me, per se, but it's more like something I'd rather leave alone. Had she forgotten about that promise?

"**What the bloody* hell do you mean? Did you forget our agreement?**" I asked, not really sure how to go about this.

"**No… I didn't forget. It's just… I've been wondering. Did you come to save me during World War I and II because of the resources I have?**" she asked me in a small voice, letting a small sigh of her own.

"**Is that what's eating you?**" I started with a groan. "**No, Belgium. I didn't do it just for resources. I thought you'd know why**."

"**But… You lost so much because you came to save me both times. There were so many lives taken and… It's all because of this agreement we have**," she said softly.

I noticed that she had a hurt look on her face. It was a little difficult when her blonde curls were somewhat hiding her face from me. I didn't need to see to know this ate at her. It caused me to frown for a moment. After realizing what emotion I was showing, I quickly returned to my normal, I-don't-care façade. Showing emotion that could possibly come to bite me back in the arse*. I'd already experienced that once. I wasn't about to make that mistake again. Before I could get the chance to say anything, she continued on.

"**I… I think we need to… break this agreement up**," she said with a soft, sad tone.

"**I... what? Don't be daft, Belgium. There's no need**," I said as I was slowly losing my patience.

I had to remind myself to stay calm. This was Belgium that I was talking to, not Alfred. With Alfred, I had no problem cursing him out as much as needed. Belgium was a sweet girl and as a gentleman, I had no reason to do the same to her. She hadn't done anything to get that same treatment. Still, she was really starting to get me brassed up* about the whole thing. I jumped slightly when she scotched the chair back and jumped up out of it.

"**But I can't do this anymore! I can't cause you or any of your citizens to get injured or killed just because I'm in trouble. It's my fault. I don't like seeing you get hurt, Arthur!**" she cried out.

She may not have said it, but it seemed pretty clear to me at this moment. There was an underlying message saying that she cared about me. I don't know how deep that went, but when she said that I, too, got up. We had pretty much finished the tea by now. I used that to my advantage as I grabbed the dishes and went to the sink to find something to keep me busy. It was kind of funny. I've always been alone and the way she said all of this, it almost made him think of her breaking up on him, if this were at all a relationship. The odds of something like that were slim to none, though. The fact that she just called me Arthur makes this a little more serious than usual. She never really called me that unless she was serious or affectionate. I highly doubted that it would be the second option.

"**Don't worry about that. I didn't come to your aid just because of some resources that you might have. I did it because you needed some help. Didn't I promise that I'd protect you if someone disregarded your neutrality?**" I asked her, keeping myself busy with the dishes.

She was silent for a while before she spoke up again. "**Yeah but… You've lost so much because of me…**," she muttered, repeating herself from her previous statements.

I let out a sigh and turned the water off. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. I was hoping I could calm her down, at the very least. It made me wonder. No one else seemed interested in being a friend of mine, so why did she feel so concerned for him or even try visiting him. I'm still thoroughly confused about that much.

"**Don't be sorry. I wanted to do it. But I need to ask you something. Why are you always so…**," I paused, searching for the correct words, "**friendly with me? Why is it that you're always trying to visit?**"

She gave me a slightly confused look. "**Do you not want me to visit?**" she asked.

"**No! That's… I didn't mean it like that**," I caught myself.

"**Everyone needs somebody. If no one else will be your friend then I'll definitely be your friend. It's lonely without any friends. I just don't want you to feel that way. Besides, you've always been there for me. Like a knight in shining armor**," she said, blushing faintly at the last part.

I choked up, unable to think of anything to say. All I could manage was to turn and go to the tea pot, cleaning up the cooker and the teapot. It was a weird feeling to be wanted around. It was weird to have somebody say that they wanted to be my friend. I'm that "friendless" nation that Francis and the others seemed to shove down my throat. I'm fine without friends… That's how it's always been. Like a knight in shining armor. That's what made me really shut down. What was I suppose to say about that? It's not too far off from the past, but to have her say that was just… I don't know.

"**That's very thoughtful of you, but you don't need to worry. You have a good sense of humor there**," I commented about the last statement she made.

"**I wasn't kidding, Arthur. I meant every word I said**," she said softly.

Arthur again… It didn't make it any more normal. I hadn't said anything, but just continued to clean up. I overheard her sigh as she moved about. I glanced back to see her going for her coat. She walked to the door.

"**I'm sorry. Please, just forget that I even brought this up. I should be going now…**," she said in an almost hurt tone of voice.

I don't know in gods name what I was doing, but I found myself going to her and giving her a small hug. She stopped upon seeing me walk over. She ended up freezing at the hug, but she slowly returned it. She gave me a confused look. In all honesty, I can't give her a good reason as to why I had hugged her.

"**Belgium, I don't regret coming to your rescue, not even till this day. I may have suffered losses, but you suffered more than I have. You're the only person who gives a damn about me. If there are others, they haven't showed it in any way**," I said to her.

It's true, even if I don't like to admit it. She deserved that much. So much for trying to keep an indifferent tone. It was hard to keep it up with Belgium. Alfred or anyone else, it came naturally. Maybe that had something to do with this "friendless" state and independent nature of mine? She didn't say anything back, so I continued on.

"**Thank you, Belgium. I'm… It's nice to see that you're worried about me. I'll be fine, though**," I told her, giving a small peck on the forehead.

From there, I walked back over to the cooker and kept myself busy. So much was happening. This kind of confrontation was exhausting for me. I don't think it really works for Belgium, either. She was a lot more open to it than I was, though. She didn't say anything for a while. She just nodded, opening the door. Before she left, she turned towards me.

"**Thank you for the tea. I need to be going now. I was just about to visit Spain and Romano. Take care, England… Okay?**" she said.

Now she was back to calling me England. Well, whatever way was fine with me. It didn't seem as weird as being called Arthur; at least… not from her. I did a slight nod, watching as she exited, closing the door behind her. And just like that, things grew quiet all over again. I retreated to the comforts of my room.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is uncanon. I tried my best to portray England, but I don't know if I do him justice. I play as Belgium elsewhere so I think I have a good hold of her. There's always room to improve though. I do have a list of British slang that I tried to incorporate in. I got them from .. Anyways, please R &amp; R.<p>

**Cooker** - The thing in your kitchen that you use to cook things on or in. The top is the _hob_ and the inside is the oven. You refer to it as a **range** or **stove**.

**Bleeding** - An alternative to the word _bloody_. You'll hear people say "bleeding hell" or "not bleeding likely" for example.

**Git** - I have never been able to describe this northern term for someone who is a **jerk**, an undesirable, a _prat_. "You ignorant git" is a popular use of the word.

**Bloke** - A **guy** in American. A "good bloke" would be like a "**nice guy**".

**Arse** - This is a word that doesn't seem to exist in America. It basically means the same as **ass**, but is much ruder. It is used in phrases like "pain in the arse" (a nuisance) or I "can't be arsed" (I can't be bothered) or you might hear something was "a half arsed attempt" meaning that it was not done properly.

**Brassed off** - If you are brassed off with something or someone, you are **fed up**. **Pissed off** perhaps.


End file.
